1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in wheeled vehicles and more particularly but not by way of limitation, to an adapter kit for transforming the usual single wheel mounting of a vehicle into a dual wheel mounting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pick up trucks, and the like, are in widespread use today not only as commercial vehicles, but also as passenger or individually operated vehicles. The pick ups of a relatively heavy construction usually have somewhat strenuous work demands during operation thereof and are frequently built with a dual wheel arrangement at least at the rear wheel positions. Many of the pick ups are of a relatively light construction, however, and are normally provided with a single wheel at each corner of the vehicle. Of course, the light weight, single wheel models are usually considerably less expensive to buy, and as a consequence, the individually operated vehicles of this type are often of the single wheel variety. Owners of these vehicles have found that a dual wheel arrangement at the rear wheel positions has many advantages and greatly increases the overall unity of a vehicle. However, heretofore it has been quite expensive and difficult to alter the construction of the vehicle to achieve the dual wheel rear position therefor.
In order to solve this problem, a device to convert single rear wheels to dual wheels has been developed as shown in the J. C. Whitney & Company catalogs. This converter device, however has many disadvantages in that the second wheel must be installed inside out, and the threaded stems securing the second wheel to the vehicle tend to loosen with use, and the instructions provided with the device states that the wheel studs and nuts must be retightened after each one hundred miles of driving. In addition, if the original lug nuts are to be used in connection with the device, they must be put on backwards. The disadvantages of this converter device will be readily apparent.